New Ant In Town!/script
New Ant In Town! Season 3, Episode 20 (Opening shot; fade in to Ant City. Pan across to show ants doing various routines, then stop on an excited San San standing near a mailbox. Bubu comes over.) * Bubu “San San, you’re acting strange again. So how about you tell me what’s wrong?” * San “It’s not something bad, Bubu. Another ant is moving in!” * Bubu “Who is?” * San “My sister.” * Bubu “Woah! Your sister? I didn’t know you had a sister.” * San “Well, I haven’t seen her in a while. I usually visit her, so today she’s going to visit me!” (Fufu, Ronnie, and Lana come over.) * Ronnie “What’s going on, guys?” * San “My sister is moving into town!” * Ronnie, Lana “Wow! You have a sister?” * Bubu “He sure does!” (Fufu, Ronnie, and Lana smiled at San San.) * Ronnie, Lana “Wow!” * Ronnie “That’s amazing!” * Lana “So what’s she like?” * San “You’ll have to wait and see.” (Cut to the four ants. Pan to each speaker in turn.) * Bubu “Is she the fun-loving type who never runs out of energy?” * Ronnie “Is she the kind of ant that dresses in style and likes to put up fashion shows?” * Fufu “Maybe she’s the type of ant who likes pink and dolls, and likes to play dress-up.” * Lana “Or maybe she’s the type who loves to take risks and is not afraid to get down and dirty when playing?” (Cut to frame all five.) * San (laughs) “Okay, okay. You’ll see what she’s like when she comes.” * Lana “When’s that?” (The lead ant doesn’t respond. Instead, his antennaes twitch a bit and he gasps, a smile forms on his face.) * San “She’s here! I can feel it!” (He runs off, the others are confused.) * Fufu “She is?” * Ronnie “Let’s go see her!” * Fufu “I wonder if she’s pretty.” * Lana “We’ll have to wait and see, Fufu.” (The ants follow San San. Cut to the Ant City entrance. There stood an odd-looking female red ant with messy white ribbons that tie her antennas up like a ponytail. She has a rather noticeable birthmark that covers most of her head; it extends from the bottom of her left eye to her right temple. She appears to have a scar on her right cheek. She is named Allie; she is the sister the lead ant mentioned earlier.) (When the five ants arrived, the sister is shown to be an inch taller or two than his brother. She gives them a friendly wave and smile.) * San “Allie, you’re here!” (to his friends) “Guys, meet my sister, Allie.” (Instead of greeting her happily, his friends stared at Allie with slight shock.) * San “Uh, guys?” * Ronnie “Oh, um…” (clears throat, nervous laughter) “Uh, hey, Allie. My name is Ronnie.” (gestures to each) “And this is Fufu, Bubu, and Lana. We’re...we’re friends.” (The sister’s tone of voice comes out as soft and almost whispery.) * Allie “Hello.” * San “I’m sure we’re all gonna be great friends.” (Bubu, Fufu, Ronnie, and Lana looked shocked. Then it fades to uneasiness as the four forced a smile.) * Fufu “Yeah. Definitely.” * Bubu “We’ll have...lots of fun.” * Ronnie “I agree.” * Lana “The best fun...ever.” (Dissolve to a long shot of a bakery, then cut to the inside. All six ants sat at a table.) * San “Allie, this is Ant City’s one and only bakery. Here, they make the best cupcakes.” * Allie “Really?” * San “Uh-huh. Hey, let’s buy some for a us and our friends. Does that sound okay to you guys?” * Fufu, Ronnie, Lana “Yeah.” * Allie “Um, San San? Do you know where the bathroom is?” * San (pointing o.s.) “It’s over there.” * Allie “Thank you.” (She walks off. Just before San San could go to get the cupcakes…) * Bubu “San San, wait!” * San “Huh? What’s going on?” * Ronnie “We have to talk to you. It’s about...uh...your sister.” * San “Oh. Really? Surely you guys don’t have a problem with her, right?” * Bubu “Not really. Well…you see ---” (Lana puts a hand to his mouth.) * Lana “How about you go get those cupcakes?” (Nervous grin.) * San “Sure.” (San San leaves the scene.) * Bubu “Lana, why didn’t you let me say anything?” * Lana “Well, I hate to say this in front of San San, but...his sister gives me the creeps.” * Fufu “Me too. She scares me.” * Ronnie “Very odd-looking, I should say.” * Lana “That’s the thing, though. We should never tell him what we really think of her.” * Fufu “Why?” * Lana “Because if we tell him our true thoughts about Allie, he’s probably never going to be our friends anymore.” (Fufu gasps.) * Fufu “No! I don’t want that to happen!” * Bubu “Lana, are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, isn’t it right to always tell the truth?” * Lana “It is, but sometimes the truth hurts.” (San San comes over with a tray of six white-frosted cupcakes. Allie is next to her) * San “Hey guys!” (sets the tray down) “What were you guys talking about?” (The other four shared nervous glances at each other, then looked at him with forced smiles.) * Ronnie “Well, it’s really nothing in particular.” * Fufu “Yeah. So, why don’t we enjoy these cupcakes instead?” (The six each take a cupcake.) * Ronnie “So...uh, Allie. What do you do for fun?” * Allie “I paint pictures. Mostly, they’re all animals.” * San “She really is an art enthusiast. One time, she painted this amazing picture of a bird. I was amazed with how great she is at art. I told her that she should hang up all her hard work in a museum. But she didn’t want to.” * Allie “I love all of my masterpieces.” (Cut to the four. They uneasily nodded.) * San “Oh. Allie, you should see the bridge we made a while ago.” (Dissolve to the red/green bridge. The six ants walked up to it.) * San “This is the bridge us Ants built a while ago.” * Allie “I love the colors. Red and green are complementary colors.” * San “I’ve always loved your knowledge of art.” (The others voiced their own agreement. Cut to San San approaching Ronnie.) * Ronnie “Your sister sure knows a lot about art, doesn’t she?” * San “Yeah. I don’t think I’ve told you yet, but Allie has always been really quiet.” * Ronnie “Oh really?” * San “Yep. She is actually nice and friendly once you get to know her.” (Ronnie shoots at terrified glance at Allie, who is doodling something in her notebook. Then a nervous glance at his friend.) * Ronnie “Riiiiiiiight…” (San San goes back to his sister. Fufu, Lana, and Bubu meet up with Ronnie. Each throw a disgusted glance at Allie.) * Bubu “Nice and friendly, huh?” * Fufu “She sure doesn’t look like it.” * Ronnie “I’d rather lick a frog than talk to her.” * Lana “Let’s just keep those thoughts to ourselves. I don’t want San San to hear us. Then again, his sister gives me the creeps.” * Bubu “Well, I don’t want to keep it to myself. I’m just gonna go straight up to San San and ---” * Lana “NO!!” (Cut to frame San San and Allie, looking confused.) * San “Lana, you all right?” * Lana “Uh...yes, San San. We’re all doing okay. Right?” * Fufu, Ronnie “Yeah.” (Cut back to the four ants.) * Bubu “I’m just being honest.” * Lana “Bubu, no. Do you want San San to stop talking to us and not be our friends anymore?” * Bubu “Well...no, but ---” * Lana “We’re not telling San San the truth. Let’s just pretend we all like Allie and want to be her friends.” * Fufu “But...Lana...she’s creepy!” * Ronnie “And her birthmark and scar makes me want to...ugh!” * Lana “I hope she leaves soon. I can’t take another look at her.” (Now San San and Allie walk to them.) * San “Hey, guys. Look at what Allie drew.” (to her) “Show them.” * Allie “Um...sure! Uh, here is my drawing.” (She holds it out; it’s a drawing of the bridge. The four ants were surprised...then smiled.) * Ronnie “That’s a nice drawing, Allie.” * Fufu “I agree. It’s so colorful.” * Lana “Worth the kind of thing to stare at all day.” * Bubu “And it’s better than staring at your ---” (Lana puts a hand to his mouth.) (Cut to frame all six.) * San “Eh...her what?” * Bubu “Her...her...the sky! Yeah, that drawing is way more prettier than the sky.” * Lana (slightly nervous) “Yep. Th-That’s what he’s trying to say.” (Nervous grin.) * Allie “Well...I think the sky is pretty.” * San “Nothing is more prettier than your drawings. I love every one of them.” * Allie “Oh. Well...thanks, San San.” * Bubu “So, what can we do now?” * San “Hmm...Oh! Let’s show Allie around town!” * Allie “Oh. Um...I’d rather do that tomorrow. I mean...it’s just that...I’m not ready to meet the other ants.” * San “That’s fine. Tomorrow it is, then.” * Fufu, Ronnie, Lana “WHAT?!” (San San looks at his friends with confusion.) * San “What’s wrong?” (The four dropped their shocked expressions and replace them with forced grins that turn into nervous ones.) * Fufu “Well...uh...you see ---” (Lana nudges her to shut her up.) * Lana “We’d loooooooooove to show Allie around town.” (Nervous giggle.) “Right?” * Bubu “Uh...I mean...yeah! Totally!” * Ronnie “Really, really, really, really, really looking forward to that!” (All share a nervous grin at the pair.) * San (unsure) “Okay.” (to Allie, smiling) “How about I show you around in my house?” * Fufu, Ronnie, Lana “TOTALLY!!” * San “Uh, does that sound okay to you, Allie?” * Allie “Of course.” (Bubu, Fufu, Ronnie, and Lana dashed off to the right...) * San “Hey, guys! My house is that way.” (points to the left) (...then run to the left. Dissolve to a long shot of a mushroom-shaped house --- San San’s. Cut to the living room. Bubu collapses onto a bean bag chair.) * Bubu “I’ve been to San San’s house so many times! The bean bag chairs are always the best part!” * Allie “Wow, San San. Your house looks amazing.” * San “Thanks, Allie. (Pan to the four nervous ants.) * Fufu “Allie is moving in today, right?” * Lana “Yep.” * Bubu “Well, this is gonna be my worst nightmare.” * Ronnie “I most certainly agree with you, Bubu.” * Bubu (to Lana) “You know what? I don’t think I can stand looking at Allie.” * Lana “Look, we can’t say a word! San San will get upset with us big time.” * Fufu “Yeah. I’d hate to make San San upset.” * Ronnie “What are we gonna do then?” (Lana thinks hard for a moment. Just then, San San approaches.) * San “Hey, guys. Want to help Allie unpack her stuff?” * Ronnie “Uh, we...we…” * Bubu “We can’t!” * San “Huh? Why not?” * Lana “We’re...busy! We...we, uh…” * Fufu “We promised Hoho that we help him with his jigsaw puzzle.” * San “Uh, since when is Hoho so interested in puzzles?” * Ronnie “It’s...it’s his new hobby now.” * Bubu (slightly nervous) “He’s probably wondering where we are right now.” * Ronnie “We mustn’t keep a monkey waiting.” * Lana “We’ll see you later, San San!” (Bubu, Fufu, Ronnie, and Lana left before Allie walks into the scene.) * Allie “Um...where are they going?” * San “To help a friend.” (Cut to the four distraught ants sitting on a rock.) * Bubu “I can’t take it! I can’t even take another look at Allie anymore! She’s uglier than a mule!” * Fufu “It’s a good thing we found an excuse to leave.” * Lana “Yeah, but I needed that so I can think of ways San San could disown us as friends.” * Ronnie “Lana, we mustn’t think things like that.” * Lana “Okay, you’re right. Maybe we are being a little too judgemental with her. We know she’s San San’s sister, and we also know that she’s an amazing artist, as well as a great friend.” (Bubu, Fufu, and Ronnie nodded in agreement.) * Bubu “So?” * Lana “Allie seems very nice. But...it’s her looks that spooked me a bit.” * Fufu “Yeah.” * Lana (sighs) “I can’t take it anymore. We have to tell how we really feel about Allie.” (Zoom out a bit to frame a small ant on a bike.) * #1 “Uh...who’s Allie?” (Bubu, Fufu, Ronnie, and Lana share a slight devious grin before putting on a forced smile on their faces.) * Lana “Oh? You don’t know Allie?” (The other three snicker silently.) * Fufu “Uh-oh.” (She glances to her left, spotting Allie sitting alone and doodling in her notebook. Back to the five.) * Ronnie “She’s over there.” * Bubu “Probably hiding behind her notebook.” (He and Ronnie giggled.) * #1 “Uh…” (The small ant takes a look at Allie, who stares back. The latter has a look of shock and turns away.) * #1 “Woah...I just saw those marks on her face.” * Lana “Yeah. That’s what she gets for being a loner.” (Giggle.) * #1 “Gross...So, who’s Allie?” * Ronnie “San San’s sister.” (scornfully) “It’s too bad San San has to deal with her for the rest of his life.” * #1 “Really?” (Another small ant shows up.) * #2 “What’s going on?” * Fufu “San San’s sister is in town.” * Bubu “Yeah. Her name is Allie and she had the ugliest face I’ve ever seen.” * #2 “Is she really ugly?” * Ronnie “Definitely. She’s...strange.” (Bubu, Fufu, Ronnie, and Lana glance at Allie with slight contempt and malice, then turn back to the small ants.) * #1 “Strange? How?” * Lana “I’ve heard she got that birthmark on her face is actually a burnt mark from a kitchen accident.” * Ronnie “And she keeps all her treasure under a bed.” * Fufu “I heard she got that scar from a fight.” * Bubu “And that she lives alone and had three cats.” (Fufu, Ronnie, and Lana gave him a funny look.) “What? There is a possibility.” * #2 “How do you know?” * Ronnie “Well, we don’t know for sure…” * Fufu “...because Allie never talks to anyone.” * Bubu “And no one has ever asked what she did to her face.” * #1 “Woah…” * Lana “You youngsters should definitely spread the word.” * #2 “Okay.” (The smaller ants quickly left. Bubu, Fufu, Ronnie, and Lana gave each other a high-five.) * Lana “Wow, Bubu. I never thought it felt good to let that all out.” * Bubu “See? I told you all we need is to say our true thoughts out loud.” (Pan to Allie hiding behind a tree. Her eyes water and she pulls out a tissue.) * Allie (sniffs, voice breaking) “Even if it hurts an ant’s feelings.” (She runs off, leaving her stuff behind. Dissolve to a long shot of San San’s house, then cut to the inside. San San knocks on a door.) * San “Hey! Allie? You okay in there?” (He is met by silence on the other side.) * San (sighs) “Please, Allie? Just let me in so I can talk to you.” (Silence.) “Please? You can’t stay in there forever.” * Allie (muffled) “San San. Just go away...please.” * San “I’m not just gonna walk away when I see my sister is upset. Please, I can tell something is bothering you.” * Allie (muffled) “I told you, please go away.” * San “Allie! I’m your brother, for crying out loud. Please, if something’s bothering you, just tell me. You don’t have to keep it all in.” (Silence.) “Allie, don’t give me the silent treatment. I want to know how you feel.” * Allie (muffled) “San San, I don’t want to talk about it.” * San “Talking about it makes you feel better. Please, just come out and ---” (The door suddenly swung open. Allie stomps over to her brother and looks straight into his eyes with anger.) * Allie “YOU DON’T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT HOW I FEEL!!” (There was brief silence; cut to a shocked San San. His expression shortly turns to anger.) * San “Don’t talk to your brother that way!” * Allie “I can if I have to! Now leave me alone!” (She goes back into the room and closes the door, but San San’s foot is in the way. He pushes the door away from his face.) * San “I thought you were better than this, Allie. You and I got along with each other. Now, where is that bond? What happened to the sister I used to know and love?” (He is met by an angry ant turning away.) * San “I am your brother, Allie. If you would just stop keeping to yourself all the time, then I could help you with whatever is bothering you.” * Allie “Just get out of here.” * San “Fine. If you decide not to be a jerk to me anymore, give me a call.” (With that, he leaves the room. Suddenly, he noticed Bubu, Fufu, Ronnie, and Lana come in.) * San “Hey guys.” * Lana “Hey, San San.” (Pause.) “Hey. What’s wrong?” * Bubu “You look like you just got into an argument with someone.” * San (sighs) “I did. Well...I sort of did.” * Ronnie “Huh?” (Cut to the lead ant.) * San “Well...Allie and I got into this small argument. When she came home, she seems pretty upset about something. I don’t know if it has to do with me or her...uh, rough past. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she downright refuses to even speak to me. I just can’t believe she would speak to me that way, but...I can’t understand why she is so upset.” (Cut to frame the four, who start to wear an expression of guilt.) * Fufu “I think we know why.” (To the leader.) * San “Wait. What?” (The foursome.) * Lana “I think it has to do with...our first impression on Allie.” * Ronnie “That’s right. You see, San San...the truth is...me, Bubu, Fufu, and Lana are terrified of Allie.” (Cut to frame all five.) * San “You guys are...scared of my sister?” * Fufu “Yes.” * Bubu “We noticed how she had those strange marks on her face. That’s what scared us.” * Ronnie “Yes, and...I suppose we went a bit too far and told everyone how scary she is.” * Fufu “Yeah. We started saying rude things about her, mostly about those marks on her faces.” * Lana “And we didn’t want to tell you because...because we were afraid that if we tell you how we really feel about Allie, you would not be out friends anymore.” (Now they hung their heads in sadness.) * Fufu “You have every right to be angry with us. We don’t know your sister like you do.” * Ronnie “We understand if you don’t want to be our friends anymore.” * Bubu “If you do hate us, I’ll make sure I stay clear away from you for the rest of your life.” * Lana “We don’t deserve to be friends with you. We’re terrible.” (San San is shocked by what he is hearing right now. Now he hangs his head in sadness.) * San “Guys...I...I can’t believe you would say that about my sister.” * Bubu “We’re very sorry. Look, I’ll move out of Ant City if it makes you feel any better.” * San “Bubu, you don’t need to do that.” * Lana “We’re only telling the truth, San San. We are terrible.” * San “Guys. Don’t talk like that.” * Fufu “But it’s true! We don’t deserve to be your friends.” * San “Guys, stop! I don’t hate you all.” (The foursome looked with shock and surprise.) * Fufu, Ronnie, Lana “You don’t?” * San “No. You guys are my friends. I appreciate the fact that you’re trying to be honest, but sometimes being honest can hurt someone’s feelings.” * Fufu “How can being honest be bad?” * San “Honesty isn’t that bad. It’s good that you’re telling the truth, but it’s better to say it and suffer the consequences than lie.” * Fufu, Ronnie, Lana “Oh.” (Each smiled.) * Ronnie “Well, that makes a lot of sense.” * Bubu “I always wonder...what are those marks on her faces?” * San “Oh. That huge dark spot on her head you saw is a birthmark. The scar…” (suddenly hangs his head in sadness) “...she got it from an accident.” * Fufu, Ronnie, Lana “Huh?” * San “Allie and I had a rough past. But I was able to let that go.” * Ronnie “What happened?” * San “Before I moved to Ant City, I used to live in...well, a house. Allie was with me that time.” (Wavering dissolve to a large white house. Cut to ground level; a young San San and a young Allie --- she doesn’t have the ribbons --- crawl out of a mouse hole. Two larger ants --- presumably their parents --- cautiously walk out. The four ants ran over to a refrigerator.) * San (voiceover) “There wasn’t much food left in the mouse hole, so we snuck over to the refrigerator to get more.” (A large furry paw looms over them.) * San (voice over) “Of course, that lead to a huge problem.” (Cut to frame five cats glaring down at the ants with pure contempt. The middle one grits its teeth and raises its paw over its head. Cut to young San San; a shocked expression is one his face as he noticed that his sister is about to get clawed by the feline. With determination, he runs over to save her, but trips and falls. A slashing sound can be heard and young San San lifts his head up. There he sees young Allie huddled in the corner, with two stubs of hands go to one of her eyes.) * San (voiceover) “It didn’t help that I was a bit of a klutz.” (Young San San touches her, and she reveals a large scar down her eye.) “But when I saw the scar on her face, I knew that I should always be there for her, no matter what.” (Young San San turns to the cat with raw anger. It lifts its claw up again and goes down, but San San holds it up to keep from being squashed. The cat got scared and backed away. Young San San goes closer, and this time the cat ran off in fear.) * San (voiceover) “Sure I was proud of myself for defending her…” (Cut to young Allie, a tear drops from her face and she smiles.) “...and I love getting that kind of feeling.” (Cut back to young San San; he frowns with disappointment, as well as sheds a tear.) “But I felt like I failed to protect her.” (Wavering dissolve to the present.) * San “And like I said, I was able to let it go.” * Ronnie “That is some story.” (Cut to Allie pushing herself against the door to listen. With hesitation, she exits the room.) * Allie “Wow, San San...I had...I had no idea you felt that way about me.” * San “That’s because I’m your sister. I promise, I’ll never let anything happen to you.” (Bubu, Fufu, Ronnie, and Lana approach Allie.) * Lana “Yeah, and Allie. There’s a certain quartet of ants that have to apologize to you.” * Allie “Huh?” * Fufu, Ronnie, Lana (sadly) “It’s us.” * Allie “What? Why?” * San “They’ve been making fun of your birthmark and scar. And they’re really sorry about it.” * Fufu, Ronnie, Lana (sadly) “Really sorry.” (Allie looks down, feeling sad.) * Allie “Oh…” (brightens up) “...but that’s okay. I get that a lot.” (sighs sadly) “If only I could learn to make friends without ants worrying about my appearance…” * San “We can help you on that.” * Fufu, Ronnie, Lana (happily) “Yeah!” * Fufu “We’re your friends, Allie!” * Lana “And friends help each other!” * Bubu “WOOOO!” (The others stared at him, then they laugh. Fade to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts